A thin-film capacitor such as a metalized thin-film capacitor has characteristics like a low loss, a high voltage resistance, a temperature characteristic and a good frequency characteristic.
Chinese patent CN1714415B discloses a metalized film capacitor. Two buses of the metallized film capacitor are connected to a capacitor core and oppositely disposed at both sides of the capacitor core. Chinese patent CN202384178U discloses a capacitor structure having internal laminated busbars. A first and a second busbar of the capacitor structure have L shapes and the bottoms of the first and second busbars are superposed together. Side walls of the two busbars are opposite to each other and provided with welding portions, and the welding portions are welded with the capacitor core. In the capacitor described above, due to the design of the side walls of the busbars, the size and the number of the capacitor core are severely limited. Otherwise, in the related art, a core body located at the end of the capacitor is vertically positioned, small connection sheets are extended from upper and lower connection sheets towards the place in which the core body is positioned between the upper and lower connection sheets and are used for being connected to two ends of the core body. The leading-out of the small connection sheet causes a reduction of the polar plate area, and the leading-out position of the connection sheet is close to the leading-out end at the same time, and thus the leading-out position of the connection sheet is greatly affected by the heating of the leading-out end of the capacitor core.